User talk:InvaderMEEN
Welcome Hi, welcome to ZimWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:InvaderMEEN page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 06:41, 2010 May 7 Welcome Back! Welcome back, Invader Meen! we are happy to see you around here; and thank you very much to adding to the Zimphony transcript, we the pathetic humans are very grateful, but exactly what do you mean by "claim credit", what do you want me to do? Gato sin suerte 19:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Well, I was thinking in allowing the fanon through blog posts instead of articles of the wiki, but I don't want the people to get distracted from the real project wiki. Gato sin suerte 20:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I was thinking in the same thing, I guess it would have to be a blog post per chapter in the case of fanfics, or things like that. Gato sin suerte 21:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I demand ideas from you filthy humans NOW! Hey, MEEN and I are considering creating an Invader Zim video game using Scratch. To add new ideas regarding its storyline and gameplay, just go to the article titled "Invader Zim: the Video Game" and write your suggestions. Note: DO NOT delete anything that is already on that page. (Once the game is completed, we will convert the page into an actual article discussing every aspect of the game. This is Invader A, signing off! I'm sorry I'm very sorry, but I will have to delete the article about the videogame, if you want you can put the info in a blog post --Gato sin suerte Catching up.. Hey, long time no see. So, did you find those Sprites I sent you to be of any use? How far along are you on creating the game? (Actually, all I need game-wise are scripts that allow the various characters to walk and jump realistically). Once you complete those I should be fine. (I need 'em by Monday, so I'll see you at the bus stop after school, OK?) Anyway, what happened here? Everything on this Wikia page has been turned upside-down, so I can't find any thing conveniently, which is a real hassle. Have I really been gone that long? Thanks a lot, whoever changed the layout. You really messed me up. On another note, you know about those episodes you gave me via Thumb Drive? Well, they PLAY on iTunes, but they don't get synced to my iPod. Any explanation? Please respond on my Talk Page. I'd appreciate it!Invader A 02:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Invader A BLUR So, could you say more on the SIR unit, BLUR? It sounds interesting. So, it's crazy due to a short? Kudo 02:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Junk When you said junk you mean ZaDR, right? XD. I mean, your wiki your rules, but then that means that Zadr is forbiden as well as all the other couples or do you mean just zadr is forbiden?. know its a lot of questions, but I want to leave all the information in this wiki so people can go and post to your wiki without causing you any problem. Gato sin suerte 04:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) You mean slash and femslash, and there is more couples of it than just zadr. There is Dib x Dwicky, Gaz x Tak and Zim x Gir swear that last one exist for example :D. --Gato sin suerte 06:15, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Slash in the fanmade things from a canon series means male/male couple and femslash means female/female couple. Just like the Yaoi and Yuri, with the exception that Yaoi and Yuri are used for the anime canon, and slash and femslash for the canon which is not anime. That is the correct terminology to each thing, but many people use yaoi and yuri for non anime canon alike. -- Gato I found a important video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMJguAvOxZk I didn't make this video. Zombie Zim Which are your sources for all this of the third season? oh, and by the way, the link to your wiki is ready in the "Links" page -- Gato Trivia, fun facts and zombie zim I don't know, I'll add a poll so people can decide if it should be, "Fun Facts" or "Trivia". by the way, two sources could simply mean that one took the information from the other. I really would like to know from where is coming all of this. Personally I don't buy it until Jhonen or Nick says something, and until now Jhonen said that a third season was very unlikely. -- Gato Skin Planning in doing something special for the Invader Club Wiki, uh? Well, you need to find the MediaWiki:Wikia.css in your wiki, then you need the code I'm using in the Zim Wiki, just copy and paste it, but first you will need to do a transparency in phothoshop, is rather easy, but if you want to use the one upload in this wiki you're free to use it, is negro.png. or if you want I can do one for you with any color you choose and with the transparency you choose. And finally you have to upload it into your wiki (this is the best because you can protect it better), or in any other host. --Gato Well you have helped this wiki a lot, so I would gladly help your wiki the best I can. --Gato Complaint I'm offended by a contributer who wants to charge me with an unnesisary vandilism. I am too nice for that, plese look on my page.InvaderT 01:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) You ARE vandalizing this wiki. It's obvious. Simstar3 01:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Promotion I think you have already read it, but in case you don't: http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gato_sin_suerte/How_to:_Be_promoted_in_the_Zim_Wiki. I'm very sorry, I know you wanted to be a bureacrat. But I can't give those privileges. You still can be an administrator, though. If you are interested. Gato : Done, now you have rollback privileges, Congratulations!. Thank you very much for being so helpful to the wiki!.-- Gato :: You're welcome and don't worry, I know what is like when the internet gets glitch-y..... But, you know, you could be an administrator right now. -- Gato :: :: Done! now you're administrator, Congratulations!. And yes, PLEASE, that would be very helpful!.-- Gato Categories So, this categories that you posted in my talk page. You basically want to specify 'Invader Zim Merchandise' instead of just 'Merchandise' and merge 'season 1' 'season 2' and 'unfinished episodes' or you were using just examples of how the preapproved categories would work?. Probably having a preapproved categories sistem is not the best idea, I mean, the idea in the entire wiki thing is that the community make it, and that has to be free for anyone to edit it and improve it. Maybe, by having preapproved categories we would be taking away a little bit of the freedom the community has to have. But what do you think?. (P.S. I'm glad you like to be an administrator =D) --Gato : Well, that was basically what I was thinking when I did this blog entry http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gato_sin_suerte/How_to:_Categorize. I know it's still in progress, but actually it's almost complete. --Gato sin suerte 19:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me? I am planning in asking a spotlight to the central wikia in January. But before that I would like to fix a lot of things. Could you please help me getting images of the characters and episodes, adding infoboxes to the characters without them, making some pages of the cast and crew or to categorize?. If you can I would be really thankful!, but if you can't I understand. -- Gato Top of the line yeah, this is a factual wiki. Well, if you want you can move it to the Invader Wiki Club or delete it. --Gato sin suerte 19:54, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Figures, images, etc I haven't changed Red's images, the image must be in the wiki, after all only administrators can delete them. For the pages of the figures you could title them as "name of the character (figurine)" or if you are going to talk about the whole set, maybe something like "Figurine Set #1", and so on. Unless it has been realeased in specifical situations, like "Figurine Set (DVD set)". Any help is very appreciated, Thank you very much, Meen. -- Gato Re: Top of the Line I got your message about the fan-made TOTL script. Actually, I didn't put that script there. I don't know ''who ''did, haha. I think all I did was fix the wording above the script; whoever added it was a little informal. That was about a month or so ago? The TOTL page isn't a page that I really pay attention to. Thanks for the notice though. Dykeatron 01:58, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Meen Today I made the entire skin for the site, I hope you like it. And while I was doing that I also remade the Invader Club Wiki, is the same, but transparent! ... (heh, you don't have to use it if you don't like it) --Gato sin suerte 04:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : I'm so glad you liked it!, I passed hours doing it! (not because it's complicated, but because I suck at photoshop). Gato sin suerte 05:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Yup, it's actually the other way around, admins can't promote but bureaucrats can. humm, so have you passed already for the iz shipping fanon wiki? http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InvaderZimShippingFanon_Wiki. Gato sin suerte 05:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: The Iz Shipping fanon is specialized in couples and romantic fanon, and only add fancharacter pages as references to this fics and articles. Are you cool with it?. Gato sin suerte 22:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I mean that they are specialized on the romantic fanon and sometimes add fancharacter pages as a reference when they use those fancharacters in a romantic fic or a specific article with said character, and I'm asking if you don't mind that there is another fanon wiki?. Gato sin suerte 02:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm glad, then I'll promote that wiki here too.Gato sin suerte 03:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Glitch My best guess are ghosts =/ ANYWAY, apparently they're gone, since I just edited Walk for your Lives and created the Ultra Peepi redirect... Should we tell the wikia staff or anything?.Gato sin suerte 21:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Complaints I never have reported glitches to the wikia, so I don't know how to do it. And what other glitches have you noticed?. I don't think they'd merge monaco and oasis, a lot of people have complained since Oasis started, I don't think they're going to change it soon.Gato sin suerte 07:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Badges I have seen them, some wikis actually doesn't use them because they say people start to spam a lot for them. But in other wikis, had been quite useful. I guess we could try them and see if they work for this wiki. But I think is fair to ask first the other admins and the community. So, I'll create it as a blog entry. Gato sin suerte 23:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : You contacted wikia after I told you that I had to comunicate this with the community and the other admins?. why?. Gato sin suerte 05:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Meen, I love your enthusiasm man, I really do. But this decisions concern the entire community, and the admins, it's only fair to ask them before make them. Next time please, think about them too. :: I'll create the blog entry to discuss the posible name for the badges, so the community and the other admins can give us their opinion.Gato sin suerte 05:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Navigation and stuff PERMISSION GRANTED! (it does make more sense). about the badges, it's ok, everyone seem to be cool with it.Gato sin suerte 20:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Glitch 10 times? damn, that's a lot... How often does this happen to you?. Gato sin suerte 09:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC)